Never
by blackrose13531
Summary: Shuichi is depressed about a few things...can his best friend even help him? R&R!


**Never**

"Just finished touring and already we have a concert," Hiroshi said stretching. "Do we ever get a break?" Hiroshi looked up at his best friend. "Hey, Shuichi? You okay? You've been quiet ever since we got back."

"I guess…" Shuichi mumbled without looking up and not really paying attention.

"You're not mad about the tour, are you? Or is it Yuki? What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Shuichi had a fake smile and Hiroshi looked at him concerned. Just as he was about to say something, Mr. K charged in with a gun.

"Concert's tomorrow," Mr. K shouted. "What are you two doing sitting in here? You should be practicing! Practicing like your lives depended on it!" He cocked his gun; ready to fire, and chased them back out to the stage. "Practice!" And with that, Mr. K left.

"That guy is crazy," Hiroshi said grabbing his guitar. "We were only gone for 5 minutes."

"Well that's our manager for you. He came out here to check on us and instantly went to find you guys." Hiroshi sighed.

"Why are we stuck with the crazy manager…and producer?" Suguru laughed lightly.

"But in all seriousness, we do need to practice. Considering that our tour was a little off," Suguru said. Hiroshi quickly looked at Shuichi afraid his feelings would get hurt. He looked back to Suguru and cleared his throat loudly to get Suguru's attention and then pointed at Shuichi. "Uhh, I mean…" Suguru changed the subject about the tour. "What song do you want to work on?" Shuichi was silent. "Shuichi?" Shuichi was just motionless in front of the microphone stand, staring at the empty row of seats.

"Way to go," Hiroshi whispered.

"Sorry," Suguru said to Shuichi. Shuichi spun around to them with that same fake smile on his face.

"No, you're right," Shuichi said like it was nothing. "I sucked and that's all that's to it." Shuichi turned back around, facing the microphone and switched it on. "So what let's work on something." His voice cracked as he spoke. Hiroshi and Suguru looked at each other, feeling bad for Shuichi.

"Hey Shuichi," Hiroshi said walking up behind him. "We don't have to practice now, if you don't want to."

"You heard Mr. K, we have a concert tomorrow and I don't want to mess you guys up again." It sounded as if he was crying.

"Shuichi," Hiroshi softly said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Shuichi quickly knocked Hiroshi's hand away and jumped off the stage. He ran through the empty aisle and out the doors. "Shuichi!" Hiroshi called after him. He jumped off the stage as well; guitar still strapped on, following Shuichi.

"Hiro, what about Mr. K?" Suguru asked him quickly.

"Tell him that there are more important things than the concert," Hiroshi said just before he went through the doors. He looked down the sidewalk and saw Shuichi sitting on a bench with his knee's clutched to his chest. "Good, you didn't get to far," Hiroshi said to Shuichi as he sat down next to him.

"Hiro," Shuichi said lifting his head up a little bit from his knees. "Am I good enough?" Hiroshi looked at him, not understanding quite what he meant.

"Good enough? Shuichi…" Shuichi lifted his head up and looked at Hiroshi. He had tears flowing down his checks.

"Good enough to be in a band! To be with Yuki! To even be your friend!"

"Shuichi, I'm not sure what happened, but don't you ever think you're not good enough." Hiroshi's face showed sympathy, but his voice was stern. "You're so much better than that."

"I don't feel all that great."

"Shuichi," Hiroshi reached up and wiped his tears away. "What happened?" Shuichi lowered his head.

"The tour! You guys know I was horrible! I don't deserve this band!" Hiroshi glowered at Shuichi's words. He reached out and slapped Shuichi to knock him to his senses.

"Stop it! Shuichi…" Hiroshi grabbed his hand. "You belong in this band…our band just as much as Suguru and I belong in it. It was our first tour…it's not going to be great."

"But I…"

"But nothing! What's really the problem?" Shuichi tightened his grip on Hiroshi's hand.

"Yuki doesn't want to be with me."

"Yuki?"

"Yeah, but if I really love him then I should be able to let him go if that's what make him happy. But it doesn't make me happy! I want to be with him!" Hiroshi stared sadly at Shuichi feeling so jealous of Yuki. "I hate this feeling…I feel so alone…"

"So much love for someone who treats you so wrong." Shuichi looked up at him.

"I suppose…"

"Shuichi you deserve so much better."

"No I don't."

"You do," Hiroshi said as he grabbed Shuichi's face in his hands. "And even without Yuki, you'd never be alone."

"Why is that?" Shuichi said not breaking eye contact.

"Because you'll always have me." And with that, Hiroshi pressed his lips gently to Shuichi's. When they parted they embraced each other.

"You'll never leave me?" Shuichi asked feeling weak. Hiroshi smiled lovingly.

"Never."


End file.
